Isn't It Lucky?
by SuzieQ8487
Summary: This is a series of song fics that I plan on updating quite frequently. I always felt that Journey was the perfect couple and songs describe them so well. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!
1. You Found Me

A/N I came up with this idea the other day to make a series of song-fics focusing on Jason and Courtney individually and as a couple. So, without further ado, here's the first installment! ) I hope you like it, let me know in a review!

Courtney couldn't seem to grasp the fact that she was dancing with her husband at her wedding. Her second wedding, to the same man. Jason and Courtney were having their first child soon, 3 months to be exact. And Jason couldn't be happier about it. Of course, he was overbearing and overprotective constantly, but Courtney knew all along that it was because he loved them. And bringing this little girl into the world would be the single greatest thing that she would ever do. But it wasn't supposed to happen like it did. If you were expecting some great, romantic reunion, Jason and Courtney didn't have one. They were having a fight…

_"So that's it huh? You're just gonna throw me out of your house, the house that used to be ours, because I invited you to my wedding?" Courtney yelled as she stood by the couch, fuming at her ex-husband's insensitivity. _

_"I don't support this Courtney! How can I? He isn't good enough for you!" Jason said seriously. He rarely raised his voice, but he felt like the woman that he once promised to spend his life caring for and protecting, was making the biggest mistake that she could make. "You're making a mistake."_

_"Well it's my mistake to make isn't it? You don't have a say in my life anymore! You wanted nothing to do with me after I saved Alcazar, you threw me out of my brother's house with your signature on the divorce papers in my hands! You don't get to tell me that I'm making a mistake!" Courtney was hysterical now. She didn't think that Jason would react like this. She thought that he would go to her wedding, to support her. He had always supported her decisions before._

_"You're right. But those were different circumstances Courtney. You saved the man that kidnapped you. The man who kidnapped Carly! The man who was responsible for your miscarriage!" Jason said angrily, but immediately regretted it. The look on Courtney's face was enough to bring tears to his eyes. She looked like someone had kicked her in the stomach._

_"You know that it wasn't Alcazar's fault Jason. It was mine. I jumped. They told me it was suicide," Courtney said as tears filled her blue eyes and threatened to spill over her pale cheeks. In seeing this, the color drained from Jason's face._

_"It was an accident. I didn't mean to bring up the baby Courtney. I'm sorry," Jason said in all honesty._

_"I should probably go. I'm sorry that I came here. It was obviously a mistake…" Courtney said as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and brushed past Jason but, he grabbed her arm._

_"Don't go." _

_"I'm sure that Sam's going to be coming home soon Jason, I know that she wouldn't want me here," Courtney replied as she felt the soft grip that he had on her forearm tighten ever so slightly._

_"I don't care. I don't love Sam. I love you. You can't marry Jax, you can't. I love you so much," Jason said as he drew her to him and kissed her with everything he had in him. All the love he felt for her._

_She pulled away. _

_"You love me?" Courtney asked, only slightly surprised because she knew that he would love her forever. Just like she would always love him. _

_"I always have. Courtney, being with Sam doesn't even compare to being with you. She's a nice, sweet person, but you, you're my soul mate. I couldn't live my life without you in it, because there'd be nothing to live for. You're my life Courtney," Jason's confession rendered her speechless. _

_Her breath caught in her throat, and she began to get choked up. Courtney realized at that very moment that she would love Jason for the rest of her life. No matter where it took them. She would love him. And that was what she was thinking as he carried her upstairs and made love to her._

Courtney smiled as she remembered how their baby was conceived. Their daughter. She smiled again as Jason placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her hair. And Courtney knew that she would finally have the family and the life that she always dreamed of.

**Is this a dream? **

**If it is please don't wake me from this high.**

**I'd become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes.**

**To what it's like when everything's right.**

Jason felt their daughter kick under his hand. He felt his wife smile. He felt happy. Pure bliss, was probably the words that best described what he was feeling. He had felt pure bliss only a few other times in his entire life. His first wedding to Courtney, the day she told him that she was pregnant, and now this. Their second wedding. He shouldn't have divorced her, he shouldn't have thrown her out that night. You just don't do those kind of things to people who love you. Jason was brought back to reality by his wife's hand on his cheek.

"Jason?" Courtney whispered softly.

"Mmm?" He replied, watching a smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you love me?" She asked, softly stroking his face with her soft hand.

"More than anything," Jason told her as he kissed her forehead gently and kept his hand on her ever growing belly.

"More than the little girl that you never take your hands off of?" Courtney asked with a giggle.

"It's a tie. I love you both the same. Only maybe you a little more, because, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have her," Jason said.

"Remember the day I told you I was pregnant?" Courtney asked, looking into the eyes of her husband.

"Yeah. Of course I remember," Jason said as he thought back to one of the happiest days of his life.

_Courtney heard a knock on her door, she was fully expecting it to be Jax, or maybe even Sam, here to threaten her or upset her over her reunion with Jason. When she opened the door, she received a surprise._

_"Jason, it's your house. You don't have to knock," Courtney giggled as she opened the door for him, revealing the candles that were burning gently, the hum of Mozart's softer pieces, and the table set for two in the middle of the living room. _

_"What's all this about?" Jason asked as he walked into his home, taking off his infamous leather jacket._

_"Do you like it?" Courtney asked, rocking back and forth on her tip toes in anticipation. Jason looked at Courtney in amusement, as he recognized one of her nervous habits. _

_"I love it. But what's it for? Are you planning on breaking up with me? Trying to let me down easy?" Jason said mischievously as he made his way over to her side and put his arms around her. _

_"Well, I have to tell you something important," Courtney said as she wriggled out of his arms and walked to the table. "We're having-"_

_"Let me guess, chicken pot pie, and red wine," Jason interrupted._

_"You're a good guesser," Courtney said as she smiled in memory of the night she had first cooked dinner for the man that she would cook dinner for for the rest of their lives. _

_They sat down together and began to eat. Courtney wanted to do this right. She wanted to make sure that he knew that they were having a baby. _

_"Jason, this is the most important thing that I will ever tell you, so listen closely," Courtney said as she watched Jason put his fork down and take a sip of wine. _

_"I always listen to you," Jason said as he focused on the love of his life._

_"Good. Because, if I'm right, and I hope I am, I'm about to make you a very happy man," Courtney said as she stood up. Jason stood too, confused. _

_"I'm already a very happy man," Jason said truthfully. _

_"I'm pregnant. And I'm absolutely positive that the baby's yours. I hadn't slept with Jax for two weeks and I'm only a month along! Jason we're having a baby! We get a second chance!" Courtney said as tears spilled down her cheeks and her hair fell out of its carefully tied back position. Jason pushed it out of her face so he could look at her._

_"We're having a baby," Jason stated._

_"Yeah, we are," Courtney smiled through her tears as Jason took her into his arms. She knew that he was crying. _

_"This is the happiest day of my life," Jason told her as he pulled away, and reached into his pocket for something. He pulled out a blue sapphire engagement ring. _

_"Jason-" Courtney began._

_"So does this mean that I can put this ring back where it belongs?" Jason asked as he watched Courtney smile and place her hands on her flat stomach. _

_"You better," Courtney said as she felt the cold band of the ring slip back onto her ring finger. It wasn't cold for long. _

_"So right here huh?" Jason said as he placed his own hands onto his baby. It felt surreal to him. His baby. Their baby. He wondered if it was a boy or a girl. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he couldn't help but want a baby girl. _

_"Right there," Courtney replied with a dazzling smile on her face. She knew Jason would be happy about the baby. _

_"I've got my whole life right here. You, our baby. I couldn't ask for anything else," Jason said as he took her into his arms and planned on never letting go again. _

"That was one of the best nights of my life," Courtney said as she moved her hands down onto her bulging stomach to put them on top of her husband's. "I'm glad you don't hate living with a fat woman who complains all the time."

"You're not fat. And I love you. And the baby, more than anything. More than life," Jason replied as they continued to dance at their second wedding. Just holding each other, and whispering sweet nothing into one another's ears. Words for only them to hear, them and their daughter. She truly was a miracle, and they couldn't wait to meet her.

**You found me**

**When no one else was looking.**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion.**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave.**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see.**

**You found me.**

A/N2 Song credit goes to the beautiful and talented Kelly Clarkson. "You Found Me."


	2. Annie

Author's Note- This is meant to be a bittersweet song fic. It focuses on Courtney mainly, and the loss of her child. I'm not exactly sure about how this one's going to turn out, but I'm giving it a shot anyways.

_Watch her as she flew, deep within the blue.  
A day out from the county I.C.U._

_There's nothing you can do,_

_Someone gently says to you._

_The doctor says that now it won't be long._

Courtney was lying in the hospital bed, and not sure who was with her, what she was doing, or if she was even alive. There were blurs of blue, what she thought must be the masks and gowns of the doctors that were surrounding her. Courtney had gone into labor while she was watching Michael and Morgan. Michael had the sense to call 911, and then his Uncle Jason. Courtney had yet to see her husband, she thought as she once again felt a surge of pain through her abdomen. Her baby would be okay, her little girl had to be fine. Jason had to see her, she had to hold her. Olivia, her baby girl, would have to live, she had to fight. She was a fighter, she thought, as she faded into unconsciousness.

_I try and live up till the moment, and hope that I don't blow it._

_And what is it in me that she hears?_

_It's just a song she likes,_

_Her little arms around my neck._

_And a dying girl whispers in my ear…_

She was groggy, and she had no idea where she was. Courtney tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. The pain in her stomach was too great. Her eyes opened at last and she saw Jason, with his head down on her bed. He had her hand enclosed in his. She stifled a smile as she squeezed his hand. His eyes jerked open. And Courtney could see that Jason had been crying. Then she got that sick feeling in her stomach that you get when you go on those carnival rides that flip your tummy upside down.

"Where's Olivia? Have you seen her? She must be beautiful. I hope she has your eyes…" Courtney began while she let the tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry Courtney. I'm so sorry," Jason said as he cried with her.

"No, where's Olivia? Why are you keeping her from me?" Courtney yelled as she tried again to sit up, and again was unsuccessful.

"She's gone, Courtney. I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry," Jason said as he moved onto her bed to hold her. Trying to give her comfort at a time when, he knew that there was no comfort to be given. Courtney had carried Olivia for nine months, they decorated the nursery, bought hundreds upon hundreds of toys and clothes, together they had hoped and prayed for their daughter to be perfect and healthy. Now together, they had to mourn, again.

_Tell me now can you feel it?_

_I've been keeping company with a ghost._

_She comes to me like a piece of summer._

_She comes to me on the days that I need it most._

Courtney never got to lay eyes on her daughter. She never got to witness the smile or the eyes that she had dreamed about seeing for months. She would miss her daughter for years to come, and she knew that the grief would fade, but the memories of having her daughter in her womb, the conversations that she and Jason had had with her… those would stay in her heart forever. And they would get her through, they would get Courtney and Jason through anything. After all, they had done this before. So why did it hurt more this time?

Jason said it was because they had seen Olivia during the ultrasounds. They had talked to her. They had bought her every toy, every book, known to man. They had felt her kick. Courtney felt like she had lost part of herself. And she knew, that Jason couldn't feel that, but he felt like he had lost part of himself as well.

_Well summer dies, and nothing lasts forever._

_And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears._

_The summer dies and it's just moments we had together._

_I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years._

_For you and I, oh Annie._

_More than life than trying to survive, oh Annie._

Oh Courtney and Jason had dreams for their daughter. She would be smart, beautiful, and talented. Jason would read books about Italy and other foreign places to her, while Courtney would make dinner and listen to them. They were going to be the perfect little family. They were still a perfect little family inside her head. Jason, Courtney, and Olivia.

_My boyfriend took pictures of me as I held you  
I travel alone and the loneliness brings me to tears  
The summer dies and it's just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie_

Sometimes in life, we don't always get what we want. In fact, rarely we ever do. Jason and Courtney would remember their baby daughter forever. Olivia would live in their hearts always, and of course they would never forget her. But picking up the pieces of their broken life was difficult. But they managed. For Jason and Courtney, life was anything but easy. Life's simple pleasures became extremely important to the two of them. Getting caught in the rain, taking Rosie for walks in the park, watching Michael and Morgan, and just being together, kept them going. It kept them same. Jason and Courtney had come to realize and accept that they may never have children, but that wasn't because they didn't try, they often did. And Courtney always was hopeful, and she knew her husband was as well. No baby could ever replace their Olivia, but Olivia watched over them. Courtney could feel her presence, everywhere she went.

_Years for you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie  
Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
Watch her as she slips away from you  
I'll keep fingers crossed always for you_

Author's Note2- I'm not sure if I like this fic at all. But I was listening to this song today and I thought it was beautiful. Sad, touching, and beautiful. Song credit goes to Vanessa Carlton "Annie". _  
_


End file.
